


Jealousy/Shiver

by MissErikaCourt



Series: Winter Rivetra Week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Rivetra Week, rivetra, winter rivetra week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Levi finds it hard not to be jealous when Petra interacts with a certain other man in their squad.





	Jealousy/Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt! I'm always willing to write jealous Levi, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Levi _wasn't_ jealous. He _wasn't_. And anyone who thought differently could take it up with him, personally.

Watching Petra interact with Oluo just made him feel this way because he knew that Oluo had always wanted her. But it definitely _was not_ because he was jealous of Petra giving Oluo attention.

He wasn't jealous of Petra talking with Oluo. He wasn't jealous of Petra smiling at Oluo. He _certainly_ wasn't jealous of Petra laughing and putting her hand on Oluo's shoulder as she collected herself again, but he wasn't quite sure what exactly that was if it wasn't jealousy.

He knew he had nothing to worry about, deep down. He knew that Petra would never have eyes for anyone else. He knew in the way that she touched him so gently, in the way that she shivered when he touched her in return. He knew because she made it so abundantly clear that she would never love anyone as much as she loved him, but still. There was something lurking there. Something ugly and rude. Something that was telling him that he should go over and put Oluo in his place. Levi knew that doing something like that would embarrass Petra, but it still crossed his mind.

But he's still not jealous. He's fucking _not_.

He's not jealous when he sees Oluo smile at Petra, and he's definitely not jealous when she smiles back. Why should a smile make him jealous when he gets to see so much _more_ than just her smile? Why should any interaction with anyone make him jealous when he knows that she'll come home to him at the end of the day?

So, when she leaves Oluo and walks over to him instead, he takes her hand and pulls her closer. He wraps his arm around her shoulders in a possessive manner because maybe he _is_ a little jealous, but he wouldn't have a reason to be if everyone could see that he belonged to Petra and Petra belonged to him. Maybe Oluo would stop vying for her attention constantly. Maybe people would get the fucking hint.

“What are you doing?” Petra asked with a smile on her lips as she leaned into him. He felt a warm sensation shoot through him as she placed a hand on his side, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and holding on tightly.

“Is it so strange that I want to be close to you?” He asked, but that only made her smile more.

“Maybe not when we're alone, but I don't think you've ever been so bold in public.”

“Maybe I'm just feeling bold today.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke and Petra giggled. God, he loved that sound. Like music to his ears.

He spared one more glance at Oluo before they walked out of the room together, never losing contact, and Levi had the feeling that he wasn't the only one that was feeling jealous.

When they made it back to Levi's room he sat down in his chair and Petra sat in his lap. It wasn't uncommon that they sat like this, but that sly smile hadn't left Petra's lips and he had the feeling that it wouldn't be disappearing for quite some time.

“You were jealous,” She said abruptly and he looked away.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“You can't hide it from me, Levi.” She placed her hand on his cheek and gently guided his head to turn back to her. “I can recognize the look of jealousy when I see it. I know all the signs.”

Levi thought that he might deny it again, but he'd been caught. There was no way he would be able to convince her that he _wasn't_ jealous earlier. If he thought about it, he hadn't done a very good job hiding it, either.

“Fine, I might have been a bit jealous,” He admitted, rolling his eyes before he looked back at her again. “But I can't help it when Oluo is looking at you like he's imagining you naked.”

“I'm sure that's not what he's doing,” Petra said, trying to laugh off Levi's comment. “But that isn't a reason to be jealous. He can imagine all he wants, but no one but you gets to see the real thing.”

Levi watched her carefully as the hand she'd placed on his cheek slid down his neck and to his chest, her feather-light touches sending a shiver up his spine that she didn't miss. He pulled her closer before their lips met and he realized that it _had_ been silly that he was so jealous about Petra's interactions with Oluo, because the moment they were having now was much better than anything he'd witnessed earlier, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
